Lullaby
by jigglysinger
Summary: Benjamin Minsly, a young scientist of Team Rocket, is in the business of Pokehumans and has hired Jasmine Jigglypuff as his personal maid. Little does he know of the things she has in store for him. ((WARNING: CONTAINS SOMNOPHILIA. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, JUST WALK AWAY NOW))


"The new maid is here, Sir Minsly," a woman with fire-orange hair and dark skin spoke from the door.

"Good," the human man with black hair and green eyes answered, "Bring her in."

Benjamin Minsly was a rich Team Rocket member from the land of Kanto. He was around 19 years old, the youngest scientist in his research group, and relatively handsome. Standing at 5 feet, 6 inches tall, his long black hair was in a ponytail in the back of his head, trailing down to the middle of his back, and green eyes that some said could glow in the dark. He was a particularly intelligent scientist that lived in a large mansion. He wasn't like the other scientists of Rocket, however, as he was involved in a particularly strange project:

PokeHumans.

A Pokehuman was basically a fusion between a Pokemon and a human. It would have a human body but also qualities of the pokemon it's based from. A human Charmander, for example, would be mostly human, but they'd have naturally dark skin, orange hair, and would retain its trademark tail and flame. It would also still be able to perform Fire attacks. Why was Team Rocket performing such research? It's not known even by Benjamin Minsly himself, but he's always found himself strangely drawn to the subject. A sort of morbid fascination with the idea of a human with the abilities of a Pokemon. His mansion was used at a sort of holding grounds for subjects, and each one would have a job as a sort of servant. Today he would be getting something he had been hoping to get for quite some time; a personal maid.

The door to his office opened as he looked at the person entering his office. His green eyes were quite pleased at what they saw. Standing in his doorway was a young, shaplely, and well fleshed-out woman. Her face was almost that of a child with a small nose, a nervous mouth, and a pair of alluring, big baby-blue eyes with almost white pupils. On either side of her head was a pair of pink cat ears with black inner flesh, a small, cute little curl of pink hair in the front and a long flowing mane down to almost her butt in the back. The dress she wore was a maid uniform that showed off her beautiful feminine curves and 5-foot-4-inch tall form. Benjamin smiled, keeping his composure.

"Hello, my lady," he greeted her, "Who might you be?"

"Jasmine Jigglypuff," the girl answered in the most adorable voice Benjamin heard, "I am your personal servant."

* * *

Jasmine stepped into the private bathroom of her master calmly, looking around. It was quite an elegant bathroom with white tile, a sink, toilet, mirror, and a number of other things normally to be found in a bathroom. What caught Jasmine's eyes the most, however, was the Victorian style bathtub at the end of the room. She walked over and looked inside. It looked almost big enough to fit two people inside it. It was so perfectly clean and white she could almost see her reflection in the glaze of it. A single spout was at the head of the tub in between two knobs. Her master is a lucky man to have such a treasure in his house. Of course, she didn't have any time to admire it, as she had work to do. Her master had asked her to draw him a bath tonight. She turned on the faucet with a turn of the knob on the left, and hot water began to pour into the bath. She brought her hand under the running water to test the temperature, making sure it was just right for her master. She wouldn't want any less for him.

Soon, the bath is filled to the right amount with hot water. Steam floated about the room, fogging the mirror. Jasmine didn't mind – in fact she found it quite nice. She walked out of the steaming bathroom and called her master over. Her master approached in a simple green bathroom with a towel on his shoulder.

"The bath is ready, master," Jasmine told him pleasantly.

"Perfect," Benjamin replied. The two of them walked into the bathroom feeling the steam brush their skin. Benjamin approached the filled tub and removed the robe, revealing his body. Jasmine couldn't help but admire her master's features. His body was thin and well sculpted, with a strong torso and arms and shapely legs. She of course could only see him from the back, but she was sure that the front would be just as amazing. Benjamin stepped into the tub, emitting small moans as the hot water drenched his skin. He sat down inside, laying back, his black hair hanging over the edge.

"Wash my hair, Miss Jasmine," Benjamin ordered.

"Yes, master," Jasmine replied, approaching.

"You should probably remove your dress first," her master recommended, "It might get wet."

Jasmine blushed a bit at the thought of being naked in front of her master, but complied and did as she was told, slipping out of her clothes completely, leaving behind her shapely naked body. She kept her hair tied up, however. Benjamin eyed her features from her plump, round ass to her large, bouncy bosoms. Jasmine walked over to the head of the tub, sitting down on a stool as her hand reached for a shower wand. She turned it on and almost immediately water came spraying out of the head. A drainage bin caught the water that fell outside the tub and brought it to a shower drain beneath the tub. She brought the running water over to her master's head and let the liquid run through his black locks.

"Mmmm…" her master sighed relaxed. Jasmine was pleased to see her master enjoying his hair being wetted by the warm water. She continued to use the nozzle until his hair was completely wet. She turned off the wand and set it aside for later. Her hand picked up a bottle of shampoo. She inspected the bottle for a few seconds before opening it and squealing it beneath her open palm. A thick, reddish substance squirted into her hand in a glop. She set the bottle aside once she had enough and began to scrub the goop into her master's black hair. As she worked her hands through his hair and scalp, white foam formed in the hair.

"Mmm…," her master moaned, "You're quite good at this…"

"Thank you, master," Jasmine replied, her cheeks turning pink. For a while now, she has had her eyes on her master in more ways than one – knowing that he approved of her work was the greatest thing she could ask for. She stared at the blissful look on her master's face, his eyes closed and his lips in a relaxed smile. She continued to work the shampoo into his hair, the pleasant scent of it filling her senses.

"Sing for me," Benjamin suddenly ordered.

For a minute, Jasmine's heart stopped. He wanted her to sing for him? It was almost a dream come true.

"Yes, sir," she replied happily. Her hands still massaging his scalp, she took in a deep breath and began to sing for him.

The scientist should've known better than that, but his relaxed state clouded his better sense of judgment. All Jigglypuff were well known for their magical singing voices that were said to be so powerful they could soothe the elements, the Gods, or even the devil himself. Before he could put together what was going on around him, Benjamin Minsly drifted into a deep, pleasant sleep, his breathing calm and emitting a small hint of a snore. Jasmine looked down, seeing her master's relaxed, resting body and smiled.

So strong and intelligent she thought her master was. Her heart pounded in her chest harder and harder with every second she looked at him. Seeing the most amazing human she ever laid eyes on so relaxed and… vulnerable. For some reason that was the word that came to mind: Vulnerable. Defenseless. Jasmine felt a strange feeling inside her come forward. It was like that feeling was always there, deep deep in the depths of her heart, but it's just now showing itself. She kept looking at her master's sleeping body, and felt a strange fire ignite inside her. As much as her human side wanted to ignore it, her animal instincts were beginning to take over. The more she let them take over her, the more she felt bold. She felt like being the one in charge of him for now.

She took her fingers out of her master's hair and walked around to the side of the tub. She carefully puts one leg into the water followed by the other. Her master was right to have her remove her clothes ahead of time. She carefully lowered herself into the tub, sitting carefully on her master's lap, her legs straddling his waist. She brought her hands back to his black hair and continued to massage his scalp.

She had done so much for the master over her time with him. She had made his bed each morning when he got up, drew him baths and washed his hair, and did everything in her power to make sure that his life was comfortable for him. Her heart was madly in love with him. She continued to look at Benjamin's resting face as she leaned in closer, pressing their bodies together.

"Oh by Arceus," she whispered, "You're so amazing, master…"

"… am I?..." she heard her sleeping master respond. Jasmine almost gasped. Even in his state he could hear her.

"Yes, you are…" she whispered back.

"… You're amazing… yourself," he sleepily replied.

Jasmine couldn't help but smile.

"Do you mean it, master?"

"Yes… Jasmine…"

Jasmine brought her face closer to Benjamin's pressing her lips ever so gently against his for a few tender seconds. Oh, how she dreamt of this moment. Benjamin remained asleep as Jasmine repeated her lullaby to him, making sure that he would stay deeply asleep. She continued massaging his scalp, rubbing the shampoo into his hair. After a while, she stopped and brought her hands out of his hair and into the water. She felt around until she found Benjamin's hand and picked it up. She brought it out of the water. Her fingers felt his, tracing every groove in the skin. She brought the hand to her left breast and gently squeezed it against it. She shivered in pleasure at the feeling of the hand cupping her bosom so perfectly. She began to use the hand to rhythmically squeeze the mound, massaging it and sending more and more pleasure down her spine.

"Mmm…" she heard her master hum in his unconscious state, still able to feel his hand groping her but not waking up and instead relaxing further, enjoying the feeling. Jasmine moaned quietly to herself, making sure not to be so loud as to wake Benjamin up. After a while she stopped and set the hand down, reaching for the other. With that she massaged her other bosom as she did the other one, rhythmically and sensually squeezing it with her master's large hand. She set the hand back down, feeling a hot tingly feeling in her lower body. She looked down at her netherlips which were still under water, and noticed Benjamin's hands just inches away from it.

She picked up one of the hands and pondered it a bit. She looked back at her master who was still deeply asleep and certainly blessed by Cresselia's dreams. 'Master certainly wouldn't mind…' she thought as she held two of his fingers – middle and index – in her hand and studied them a bit. She placed the two fingers on the top portion of her collar bone and gently rubbed the skin. She traced his fingers down her collar bone, between her breasts, down past her belly button and finally reaching her entrance. Even submerged in water, she could tell how wet she was. She rubbed the two fingers against her clit a bit. "Aahh..!" she gasped before relaxing. As she rubbed, she could feel herself moan a bit, but remained as quiet as she could possibly be, taking extra care to not awaken her master. Even with her hips threatening to convulse, she remained as still as she could muster.

"Hmmm…nnn…" she heard her master sighing. As she continued using his body for her pleasure, Jasmine was amazed that he remained so still. Not that she minded, of course, it only made the whole thing all the more thrilling. She continued to rub deep into her netherlips, grazing her clit with Benjamin's hand several times. Finally, she brought the tips of the two fingers to her entrance, gently pressing them against it. Still, her master remained in deep repose as she gently pushed them inside her.

"Nnnnn… ahhh!..." Jasmine moaned quietly as she got the two fingers as far in as she would allow for the moment. Her walls were rather tight around them as she began to slide them in and out of her tight tunnel. Her hips threatened to buck with each cycle, but she remained as still as a statue. Her mind getting lost in pleasure, her moans were getting just a little louder. However, Benjamin remained perfectly asleep, letting her have her way with him. In fact she could hear him sighing a bit as if he were enjoying all of this.

After a while, Jasmine stopped and pulled the two fingers out of her. She hadn't climaxed from it, as she didn't want to risk there being any clear evidence of her actions. She carefully cleaned off the two fingers of her juices in the water. It was at this moment she felt something poking her behind. She looked back at her plump ass and noticed a particularly surprising sight. Her master had a massive erection. Jasmine gasped a bit in surprise. She honestly didn't expect him to get hard from all of this. She looked back at the sleeping face of her master, and saw the smile on his face.

She looked at him with a sort of morbid curiosity as to what kind of dream he was having that not only kept him from a rude awakening but made his body enjoying being used as a sex toy for her to use to the point where he'd get hard. She looked back at the raging boner with curiosity and sat upright, lifting herself from her master's lap. She had already gone further than she had anticipated… should she press her luck a little more or quit while she was ahead? Jasmine shrugged a bit as she made her decision. She shuffled back a bit, the water lapping at her hips as she moved, and stopped at just above her master's stiff penis. It was positioned completely upright, and was just below her still wet cunt. She looked back at her master and sang to him once again to make sure his rest wouldn't be disturbed.

Benjamin in mind was completely and utterly asleep to a point where almost nothing could awaken him. His body, however, was aware of what Jasmine had been using him for and not only didn't mind, but enjoyed it. The actions that Jasmine had performed for his sleeping body left his mind lost in sweet, sweet fantasies of similar actions. He remained as still as a statue for her, allowing her to do whatever she pleased.

Slowly, Jasmine began to bring herself down onto her master. She felt the tip of his throbbing erection against her wet pussy, and almost immediately she moaned quietly. She continued to emit small mewls as she pressed down further, feeling the penis press further inside her. She continued, her entrance swallowing the head and moving down the shaft. Jasmine tried her best to hold back each moan in her throat. She kept her eyes on her master's face, making sure that he wasn't about to awaken. Aside from a few twitches in his face and a few moan-like snores, he didn't make a sound. She felt the cock go inside further and further until… she let out a gasp. The cock was now grazing her sweet spot. The gasp thankfully wasn't too loud and her master didn't awaken. She was certain the sleep he was in was too heavy for him to awaken from, but she'd rather not take too many chances. She continued going down until the entire 7-inch limb was deep inside her. Her walls clung to the shaft like her life depended on it. So far she had gone, and still her master's resting mind was unaware.

She lifted herself up from the shaft, feeling it exit her until she had reached the head, then slowly pushed down. She repeated this action slowly and carefully, making sure not to disturb her master. However, there was another thing she was worried about – too much movement could cause the water to splash. She had to be extra careful. She continued working the shaft nice and slowly, making sure the water wouldn't be disturbed. She brought her hips up and down the shaft as she slowly increased her speed. The water was bouncing at just about an inch, which still wasn't enough to make it spill thankfully. She went down on the shaft again and again, feeling her walls tighten around it, signifying she was nearing an orgasm. "Ngh… ahhhnn…" she moaned quietly, still making sure she wasn't being too loud.

"Nnn… mmmmnnn…" Benjamin moaned a bit in his sleep, enjoying his personal servant furiously fucking him. Despite her movements, he remained still for her, complying with each and every action. "nnn… annnnn…"

Jasmine increased her power a bit, making the water lap at her belly button and the walls of the tub, but still not spilling over the side. Her breathing was heavy with heat and pleasure and her face convulsed in pleasure. It wasn't long before she finally orgasmed, letting out a squeaky moan. She was surprised to feel her master ejaculate inside her as well. Jasmine, enjoying the feeling of her master filling her, sighed in relief, her eyes rolling back in her skull. She kept the spurting appendage inside her, making sure her insides would get each and every last drop of his semen. She continued to work him, now slowing down gradually as the dick softened inside her. Finally, he was completely done and she pulled him out of her.

Slowly and gently, Jasmine got out of the tub and dried her lower body off with a servant's towel. All other evidence of what had happened was stored deep inside her. She went back to the abandoned stool and sat down, looking at his black hair. It was still covered in foam. She got the shower wand and carefully turned it on, bringing it to his scalp and rinsing away the suds.

She drained the water and helped her sleeping master out of the tub and helped him to another stool, sitting him down on it upright. She got his towel and began to rub it into his scalp, drying his hair.

"Nnn… wha?" her master awoke, "Jasmine? What's going on?"

"Oh, master!" Jasmine looked at him with a smile, "When I was singing you fell asleep, so I took care of you…" Jasmine's inner self giggled at the half-truth of that statement.

"Oh," Benjamin looked up at her, "Why thank you, Jasmine…"

"You're most welcome, master."

"I think I can take it from here."

Jasmine steps back and allows her master to dry himself off. Inwardly she was happy to see that her master had no idea of what she did with him and satisfied with her work. It didn't take long for him to finish and slip on his bathrobe.

"I must say, that rest was quite relaxing Miss Jasmine," Benjamin smiled at her.

"Thank you…"

* * *

For the rest of the night, all Jasmine could think about was her master. The time she spent with him in the bathtub was one of the greatest moments of her life. Every moment of it played in her head over and over like a movie. She shivered at the thought of possibly having him like that a second time. Oh how she'd give anything for that…

"Miss Jigglypuff?" a voice suddenly called to her. She looked around until she noticed her boss, Miss Charmelion, a woman with red hair, dark skin and eyes, and a red reptilian tail with a flame at the end of it. She was wearing a similar uniform to her.

"Yes?" Jasmine asked.

"Master Minsly wishes to see you in his bedchambers," Miss Charmelion told her.

"Yes, Miss Charmander," Jasmine bowed to her before walking on her way to her master's room. What did her master want her to do now? Whatever it must be, she certainly didn't want to fail him. She had gotten to know the house over her time spent there, and knew it like the back of her hand. It didn't take long for her to reach her master's bedroom. She opened the door slowly and walked inside.

"Master? You wanted to see me?" Jasmine spoke.

"Ah, Miss Jasmine," Benjamin turned to her from his seat on the edge of the bed, "I wanted to speak with you… please, close the door behind you and come sit down."

Jasmine stepped into the dark bedroom and closed the door behind her as told. Nervously she walked over to Benjamin and sat down beside him.

"I slept rather well in the tub after you sang to me, Jasmine," Benjamin spoke to her, "I don't remember the last time I rested that well ever…"

"R-Really?" Jasmine blushed. Perhaps her songs were far more powerful than she even knew.

"Yes… in fact," Benjamin turned to her, "I'd like you to be the one to sing me to sleep each night… if that's alright with you."

"If that's alright with you?" Did he really have to ask her that? Jasmine tried to hide how excited she felt. Her eyes were a little wide, her heart skipped a beat, and she felt a twinge of arousal in her lower body. He asked her to put him to sleep every night… Every night he would be completely under her spell, letting her do what she pleased each night. This was far more than she could ever even dream.

"Yes, Master," Jasmine smiled widely at him, "It fills my heart with happiness to serve you…"

She felt her master kiss her on the cheek. "I do my best to fill things… that being said, can you sing for me now?... It's getting rather late."

"Yes, master."

Jasmine watched as her master got under the covers of his canopy bed. He looked up at her with bated breath, eager to hear her soothing performance. Jasmine was equally as anxious to have him under her spell. Now that he was out of the tub, she could do much more with him. Jasmine sat on the bed right next to him, looking down at him with a warm expression. She took in a deep breath of air and sang. As she sang to him, Benjamin could feel the effects of Sing beginning to take control. He felt the spell relaxing him, telling him to let everything go and to just sleep. He let out a loud yawn as his eyelids were beginning to close on their own. Jasmine's angelic voice echoed through his head, putting his mind completely at ease as if he were in a trance. His eyelids closed as he finally gave in, falling back under Jasmine's singing spell.

Jasmine finished her song as he looked at Benjamin, staring at his deeply asleep form. His body was lying on its back in the bed. His right leg was perfectly straight while his left was bent and lying on its side. One arm was across his bobbing chest and the other above his head. His black hair was strewn perfectly across the pillow, his green eyes were perfectly closed and his lips were slightly parted. He emitted quiet, snore-like breaths as he slept. Jasmine grinned mischievously – he was so deeply asleep it was very unlikely he'd wake up any time soon, even if she shook him violently. She lifted his arm off his chest as she lifted the covers off of him and set it carefully down beside him. She carefully brought the arm over his head down to his side, keeping his body completely relaxed.

She soon stood up and went back to the door. She turned the lock to its side, hearing a small click, signifying the door was locked. She then went around making sure all other exits including windows were shut and locked. She wasn't taking any chances. She wasn't letting ANYTHING interrupt what she had in store. As she made her way back to the bed, she noticed something laying on top of Benjamin's dresser. She walked over and picked the the object… it was a pair of large ear-muffs. She tilted her hand a bit, letting the muffs swing by the head support. She looked back at her master.

"… Better safe than sorry, I suppose," she told herself as she walked over to him, ear-phones in hand. Knowing what was going to happen, the last thing she wanted was for him to suddenly wake up. She had no doubt in mind that his mind was too deeply asleep to awaken, but it was better not to take risks. She carefully pulled apart the two covers and brought the muffs around Benjamin's head, placing it over his ears. She stood back up on the floor once she was certain it was securely on.

Her hands reached in the back of her uniform as she took the ends of the lace holding it together in either hand. With one long pull of the string, she felt the knot come undone. She let go of the lace and gripped the midsection of her uniform. Slowly, she pushed down, removing the maid dress. A lace bra and panties were the only things covering her unmentionables. Her hands reach back to her hair, taking out the bonnet and tie, letting her cotton-candy hair hang lose. She sat down on the bed beside the sleeping Benjamin as she began to remove her shoes and stockings, sliding the cotton clothing off her feet and tossing it aside. Finally, her hands reached back again and grasped the hooks of the bra, quickly undoing them and letting the garment drop into her lap. As she stood back up, it fell to the floor and her bosoms bounced a bit with each movement she made.

Slowly, she made her way back to Benjamin who was still deeply asleep. She brought herself on top of him and began to undo each button in his shirt. With each button she undid, her heart pounded in her chest. Her hands trembled a bit, but she still kept going until she finished the last button. She took each flap and slowly lifted them off of Benjamin, exposing his bare chest. Jasmine's eyes hungrily took in the sight of his well-toned torso. Without the water to obscure her vision, she found herself enjoying the sight of it even more. She lowered her head and in one swoop inhaled through her nose deeply, taking in her master's scent. "Aaaahhh…" she sighed as she went into her temporary high. She took one arm and slowly rolled the long sleeve back, letting her feel his skin. She did the same with the other just as gently.

"Master… can you hear me?" she asked right next to his covered ear.

All she got as a response was a small snore. Just as she thought – nothing could wake him up from this deep a sleep and the earmuffs kept all sounds away from his precious ears, allowing him to enjoy a deep sleep and allowing her to do whatever she wanted with him without fear of him waking up. Jasmine smiled as she pressed her lips gently against his. She laid herself on top of her master, bringing her arms and legs around him in an impassioned embrace. She could feel Benjamin kissing her back in his sleep. Her heart fluttered in her chest, touched that her sleeping master's body would be responding to her advances so happily. She pulled away after a little while and nuzzled her master's face lovingly, giving him a peck on the cheek. She slowly began to slowly move her body up and down her master's, peppering her master with kisses. Benjamin emitted a content sigh, enjoying the feeling of his servant's lips caressing his body. Jasmine gave his chest a lustful lick as she went back to his neck. She softly kissed the crook of her master's neck for what felt like hours before pulling back.

She sat back up, planting herself on her master's lap. She picked up both of his hands in each of her's and held them tightly. Carefully, she placed her master's hands over her breasts, massaging them in slow circles. "Aaaahhnnn…" she moaned a bit, letting the arousal take over her. With each cycle, she felt herself grinding her bottom and area against her master's body. Her master didn't move and apart from a few snores and 'mmm's didn't make a sound. Even as she was moaning he remained as still as a statue. Jasmine slowly came to a stop and calmed down, setting the two hands back down across Benjamin's chest.

She got off of him and stood back up, feeling that her panties were beginning to get wet with excitement. She looked down and smiled. She placed her hands on either side of her hips as she grabbed hold of the elastic. Bending over, she slowly began to push her panties down to her thighs, past her knees, down her calves, and finally setting them down over her ankles. She stood back up straight as she stepped out of the two holes, leaving the unneeded clothing behind. She sauntered back over to the bed and climbed on top of Benjamin once again, kneeling over him with his body between her knees. She picked up his hand and held the two fingers she used to plunder herself with earlier. She rubbed the knuckles of the two appendages against her face and began to slowly draw them down her body. She shivered slightly with each touch as she reached her clitoris. "Nnnnnaaaaahhh…" she moaned.

She rubbed the two fingers against her netherlips furiously and more thoroughly now without the fear of disturbing any water around her. She let out gasps and moans openly; knowing that no matter how loud she got Benjamin couldn't possibly wake up. After a while, she began to shove the two fingers insider her hole. "Aaaahhh…!" Jasmine reeled back in pleasure, her eyes rolling in her skull. She slowly began to pump the two fingers in and out, pleasuring her even harder than she did before. "Ooooh, ooh, almost there!" she gasped. Benjamin didn't move and simply moaned quietly with her, enjoying the moist, tight feeling around his fingers. "Oooh! OOH! YES!" Jasmine nearly screamed at the top of her lungs as she climaxed all over the two fingers. Even at such a volume, Benjamin didn't wake, the sound of her screams muffled to a quiet volume.

Jasmine slowly brought the two fingers out of her tunnel, now covered in her clear juices and white nectar. She brought the fingers to her mouth and placed them inside. Her lips closed eagerly around them as she licked and sucked them clean. A few juices were still dripping from her cunt, so she quickly grabbed the box of tissues next to the bed, taking a few white disposable clothes from it and cleaning herself and whatever dripped onto Benjamin with them, tossing them into a waste basket beside the bed. She'll empty those out before she went to bed once she was done. She relaxed a bit and popped the two fingers out of her mouth, wiping them dry with a Kleenex.

As she finished, she noticed a bulge in the crotch of her master's pajama pants and smiled. Just like earlier Benjamin's sleeping body was enjoying being her toy. She kicked the covers off of her master's legs as she giggled a bit. Without the water in her way, she could pleasure her master in a way she wasn't able to earlier. Her lips slowly made contact with Benjamin's chest as she kissed down his body. Her hands gripped the band of his pants as she came closer and closer to his crotch. She slowly began to pull the pants down his legs. As her lips made contact with the erect head of his erect member, Jasmine smiled. She peppered the shaft with kisses eagerly, making her way to the base and then licking up the shaft to the tip.

"Nnnnmmmmhhh…" she heard her master sleepily moan in pleasure as she closed her lips over the tip, playing with it with her tongue. While his mind was asleep, Benjamin's body was completely honest with Jasmine about what it wanted. She slowly began to bring her lips down the shaft and consumed the head of his penis. Her tongue swirled around it, letting the pressure build bit by bit. "Aaaaannnn…" Benjamin moaned again. Jasmine began to bring her lips further and further down the shaft until the head was just an inch away from her throat. She worked her mouth up and down the shaft eagerly, sucking on it vigorously. She listened in delight as her master emitted small moans in his sleep, aware of the pleasure building. It wasn't long until he finally came into her mouth, filling it with his white cum. Jasmine swallowed the substance happily and popped the appendage out of her mouth as she looked back at the sleeping Benjamin. His body shivered as he gasped, but he quickly calmed down and his breaths went back to snoring. Jasmine smiled feeling happy he was too busy dreaming happy and likely naughty dreams to defend himself from her.

"Thank you Cresselia," Jasmine whispered to herself, "For giving me this opportunity…"

She looked back at her master's cock, which was still erect and upright and gave it a quick kiss. "Just stay up for me a little while longer, okay?" she spoke to it, "I promise to give you the time of your life little man." She giggled, giving the stiffie a sexy wink. She got back up and crawled over to her sleeping master's face, admiring it.

"I doubt you can hear me master," she told him, "But I just want you to know what a wonderful time I'm having… and I'm certain you're having a wonderful time, too!" she gave his cheek a quick peck, "Just keep resting and I'll let you enjoy the fantasies you surely must be having…"

Finally, Jasmine reared up on her knees, bringing herself over her master's cock. Her netherlips were getting wet with anticipation as she approached it inch by inch. Jasmine's heart raced in her chest as her entrance was levitating just over the appendage. Taking a few deep breaths, Jasmine began to slowly lower herself onto the hard cock. It took a few minutes to take it fully inside her, but Jasmine relished every tingling pleasurable feeling. She wanted to savor each and every moment of this. Finally, the shaft was buried completely inside the confines of her vagina. Jasmine breathed heavily, letting her insides adjust to the massive 7-incher inside it. Slowly, Jasmine began to bring herself up the shaft until she reached the head and went back down. She placed her hands down on Benjamin's chest to support herself as she continued bringing herself up and down the shaft, her juices letting it slide in and out of her easily. "Nnnhhh… oh yes!... Ooooh, call me dirty!" Jasmine moaned, her eyes rolling back in her skull as she began to slowly pick up the speed.

"Nnnnhhhh…" Jasmine heard her sleeping master moaning, his body easily registering what she was doing to him. "Aannnn… nnnnaaahhh…"

"Oooohh," Jasmine shivered, "Enjoying yourself? Oh it's just getting started, master!" She knew he couldn't hear her, but talked to him as if he did. "Oooh! Almost there! Come on baby, hang in there!" Jasmine's hips bucked wildly with each cycle she made on him. She forced herself on and off him, riding the erection wildly. "Yes! YES! _YES! OH BY ARCEUS YES! OH I'M SO NAUGHTY I NEED TO BE PUNISHED!"_ Even at such a volume she was screaming her lungs out, Benjamin didn't wake and merely moaned more and more, his body enjoying the sinful acts his personal servant was performing on him. Jasmine climaxed as she let out a loud scream of pleasure and excitement, feeling her pleasured master climax as well, filling her insides with his sweet release. Jasmine slowed down as she felt the cock inside her spurt and twitch inside her. "Nnnnaaaahhh," she sighed in content.

"Mmmmnnnhhh…" Jasmine felt her master shivering beneath her. She looked down at him, noticing that his green eyes were open. For a second her heart stopped in fear that he might've awoken, but then she looked a little closer. His mug still held a wide, drunken grin, his green eyes were glazed over, and his breathing still very akin to if he were fully asleep. Slowly, Jasmine removed the earmuffs on of his head.

"Master?" she spoke to him, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Benjamin slowly but not fully nodded his head in approval. Just as she thought – while his body was somewhat awake, his mind was lost, drunk on orgasmic pleasure. Almost none of the lights were on upstairs. Jasmine sighed in relief knowing she wasn't blown. However, she also knew she had to act fast or his mind might become completely aware of what she was doing. Jasmine took in a few deep breaths and sang her lullaby to him. She watched as his eyelids slowly began to close themselves again and his breathing went back to a quiet snoring sound. Jasmine gave her sleeping master a kiss on the lips before slipping the earmuffs on him again. "Sweet dreams, master," she whispered to him.

She reared back up, feeling his still hard member stuck inside her. Looks like she still had her work cut out for her – he was just begging for more. Well, if he wanted more, she'll GIVE him more. Jasmine laid herself down on her master's body and relaxed, rocking her hips back and forth slowly. This time she'd be more careful – she didn't want to risk waking her master up again. She'll be quiet this time and however many times it takes until her master's sexual desires were satisfied. She worked herself hard on him for hours, feeling her master periodically climax in her time to time. She wasn't worried about what this could cause and merely continued to work him until he was done. After hours of fucking him continuously, she felt his dick finally soften inside her. Once she was certain he was done, she pulled him out of her.

She cleaned off whatever semen and vaginal fluids were left behind on him with a tissue which she pulled away. Benjamin slept pleasurably and peacefully, snoring away even when she was working his stiffie until he was done for the night. His mind was completely busy with his fantasies. His body enjoyed every minute of being his servant's fucking toy. And now his body completely exhausted, he was in the deepest sleep of his life, unable to be awakened by any sort of possible intrusions.

Jasmine was equally tired, her body completely worn out from molesting her sleeping master. She re-buttoned his shirt and pulled his pants back up, giving his cock a quick kiss as if thanking it for a wonderful time once she reached it before covering it. She removed the earmuffs from his head and set them on the dresser where she found them before putting her underwear, stockings, shoes, and uniform back on. She pulled the covers over her sleeping master and tucked him in nice and cozy. She gave his forehead a kiss and sang her lullaby to him one last time. The smile on her master's face widened as his body relaxed under her spell. Done for the night, Jasmine left the room, leaving behind what she saw was no trace of her actions. She drowsily made her way to her quarters not too far away from the room and closed the door behind her, getting out of her uniform again and flopping down on the bed. Almost instantly after she pulled the covers over herself, she fell deeply asleep, indulging in more fantasies of her master's sleeping body and the many ideas she had planned for it.


End file.
